


Thomas Claims

by VariousStories123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't think things through, Angst and Humor, Asshole Jefferson, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Misunderstandings, sad puppy hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: In Thomas Jefferson's defense, he thought it was funny.
***
Imagine that person A decides to send person B a picture of themselves next to a funny statue/really weird stuffed animal/the worlds most beautiful chocolate cake/whatever else with the caption “im leaving you i found someone else” thinking person B would find it hilarious, except they send the caption before the picture and the signal is bad so person B doesn’t see the picture, just the caption, and they start crying.(Prompts from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)





	

"Hey babe, I'm going out right now." He waited by the doorway, his hand on the door. A hum came from the bedroom and Alexander's head popped out.

"Okay, I'll see you when you come back!" Alexander called, a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't get run over!"

"I won't!" Thomas laughed.

***

He walked through the aisles, basket in hand. While he had to admit going to Whole Foods for macaroni and cheese was going a bit overboard, he couldn't help it. Whole Foods made pretty good mac and cheese, and he could usually pass it off as "organic".

He hummed when he finally found the box he wanted, placing it in his basket when something caught his eye.

It was a bright green statue of an asparagus; the color the exact shade of Alex's hideous jacket.

He grinned and took out his phone.

***

Alexander looked down at his phone. 

It was Thomas, he thought, picking it up. He unlocked the phone while scrolling through his computer. He tapped on the message, and as he read it, felt his world come to a stop. 

_I'm leaving you. Found someone better._

Is... is that where he was right now? His face paled. Was he at his new boyfriend's place? Or was it a new girlfriend?

He let out a sob.

He thought he and Thomas were doing pretty well. That Thomas was happy with him. That everything was okay. It had seemed okay in the morning and he couldn't think a reason why Thomas would do this out of the blue. 

_I guess it was a lie._

***

"Alex?"

No reply.

He put the bag of macaroni on the table and toed off his shoes, looking around for Alex. "Babe, where are you?"

He went to the bedroom, feeling a sense of worry. He smiled as he saw Alex on the bed, but frowned seeing his suspiciously red eyes."Alex-"

"I thought you left."

"Alex, what are you-?"

"YOU SAID YOU LEFT ME!" Alexander screamed. He threw his pillow which Thomas promptly dodged. "YOU SAID YOU LEFT ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! WHAT THE FUCK THOMAS?! WHO IS IT?!" "ALEX!"

Alex clamped his mouth shut before tampering back into sobs. He winced before approaching the bed with his phone. "Alex, look. I sent you a picture with the message. It was a joke darlin'."

He sniffed before taking a peek at the phone. He saw the picture of Thomas with the asparagus. "It... was a joke?"

"I swear," Thomas vowed, putting his free hand on his chest. "Scout's honor."

Alex let out a watery laugh. "You were never a scout."

Thomas's smile gentled. "You never know."

"You told me you purple monster." He accepted Thomas into his arms, snuggling into him. "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay," Thomas whispered, kissing his forehead. "I shouldn't joke about those things."

Alex just cuddled up to him. "It's alright. Anyways, I'm hungry."

"I bought mac and cheese."

Alexander paused before sighing."Again Tom?"

"You love me for it."


End file.
